


winter is home

by sundazed



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Teen Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), jack frost!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundazed/pseuds/sundazed
Summary: Winter has come, and so has Seongwu.(or an au where Minhyun just wants to cuddle with Jack Frost!Ong.)





	winter is home

 

In another part of the world, a raging blizzard has come.

  


Ferociously cold winds and thick blankets of snow envelop buildings, trees, and underdressed, unprepared civilians. It falls and falls, and doesn’t stop—even when the lakes have frozen over, the wide roads have become impassable, and the lives of the people have slowed down to a stop.

  


There could only be one culprit: Ong Seongwu, the winter spirit.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Minhyun pushes open the library doors and the December air harshly bites at his face. He tightly wraps himself in his own thinly coated arms as Jinyoung’s voice rings in his head, warning him to wear more layers this morning. His teeth chatter and tell him he should’ve listened.

 

“Seongwu?” He whispers to the next cold breeze that creeps up underneath his thin coat and sweater. “Seongwu, are you here? Is it time?”

  


But he receives no answer.

  


(Sometimes, he thinks he made him up inside his head.)

  


Above, the sky has turned into a dark cloudy, starless sky. He’d arrived in the morning, books and endless deadlines in tow, and he spent the entire day tearing through each chapter he needed to read and finishing each paper he needed to write.

 

He does this, because then, he doesn’t notice time passing. He buries himself in the mundane and lets himself slip into a routine-filled life till he's tired to his bones and falls quickly asleep when his back meets the bed.

 

As Minhyun traverses the dimly-lit deserted street towards his dorm, he feels his gloveless fingers go numb with each step. He checks the time, and realizes that he hasn’t eaten anything since the toast and coffee Jinyoung passed to him on his way out. The corner that leads directly to his dorm eventually comes into view, but instead of going right, he walks straight on ahead.

  


He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he knows he doesn’t want to go home just yet. It could snow tonight. It _will_ snow tonight. He knows it. Maybe if he waits long enough, he’ll finally show up.

  


So he walks on aimlessly, ignoring his rebelling stomach and forgetting about dinner altogether.

  


He whispers his name every now and then—loud enough for Seongwu to hear, but not too loud so he doesn’t earn judging looks from the people passing him by. The last thing he wants is to engage in human interaction on a night as cold as this.

  


Minhyun passes the park, his nose has gone completely numb, and he misses him.

  


He misses him.

 

He doesn’t know where he’s going, because he wants to go where Seongwu is. But he never knows where Seongwu is. He pops into his life only when the season permits. It’s unfair. But to hell with it, he’s going to wait for him.

  


The scenery surrounding him changes from city lights and whirring cars to the suburban neighborhood he grew up in. He doesn’t know how long he’s been walking, but the ache in his legs tell him it’s been a while.

  


But he doesn’t know how to stop.

  


He doesn’t know how to stop because his preferred destination isn’t a place, but a memory. Going back to a place is easy. But when it’s a date you want to visit, it’s heaps more difficult. He can go back to the exact same place where he first met him—that tiny alley he used to take as a shortcut from home to school—and things wouldn’t be the same. Seongwu wouldn’t be there, waiting for a victim to fling mischief at. Seongwu wouldn’t be there, surprised that this lanky teenage boy actually sees him and looks determined to counterattack with his own handmade snowballs. Minhyun wouldn’t be there, shell-shocked that the boy he reads about all the time is _real_.

  


They quickly became friends. Minhyun was fifteen, Seongwu was…. well, Seongwu’s older. He’d said he was seventeen then. But the year after that, he was seventeen, still. Minhyun knows, he’s read too much about him, but when he was finally right in front of him, he couldn’t believe how time would forever be frozen for Seongwu. He couldn’t believe that the three-mole constellation on his cheek that he’d touched almost as much there are stars in the sky would never vanish from his eternally young face.

 

He’s read too much about him, but none of the books ever really told him _about_ him.

 

None of the books ever told him about how Seongwu’s tight grip on his hand would tell him of the loneliness he feels in his heart despite the chaos he always caused. They didn’t tell him about Seongwu’s infectious laughter and jarring skill at banter. The books didn’t warn him about his blue eyes, his ocean blue eyes, that burned with a warmth Minhyun would eventually always crave for.

  


(But maybe he should have known. Blue is the warmest color, after all.)

  


This year, Minhyun’s finally seventeen, too. He can’t wait to celebrate with Seongwu.

  


Then it comes down on him. The first snow. It quickly dusts his outstretched shivering hands and he calls out for him, “Seongwu? Seongwu, are you here? It’s me.”

  


But the frigid wind continues to dig into his skin, and he feels his knees wobble. His lungs feel like they’re filled with water, and he’s forgotten how to swim to the surface. He sniffs and sniffs, till his mind has become fogged and his eyes no longer see the street lamps that illuminate the streets. He sees a streak of white light before the world goes dark.

 

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

“Minhyun?”

 

A familiar voice says his name and a familiar touch shakes him awake. He tries to flutter his eyes open but he only has energy to manage a low _hmmmm?_

 

“Oh, thank heavens, you’re alive. Crap, I thought I killed you,” it’s Seongwu voice. Seongwu’s here. Without opening his eyes, Minhyun searches for his arms, pulls him, and holds him close.

 

“Finally,” he mumbles to the crook of his neck. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Seongwu reciprocates the warmth, and starts stroking his hair. It’s too lovely a feeling that Minhyun feels himself melt into his touch. He missed this. He missed this so damn much.

 

“You’re here,” he announces, mostly to himself, because he still can’t believe it. He says it one more time, “You’re here.”

 

“I’m here,” Seongwu chuckles and his warm breath ricochets from Minhyun’s ear to his heart. “You’re so stupid. Why were you wandering the streets so underdressed like that?”

 

Minhyun wishes they could stay like this forever, wishes he could stay in Seongwu’s arms for eternity and more. Because even when he’s hugging him like this, he still misses him. Does that make sense?

 

“Minhyun, I can’t breathe,” Seongwu tells him but doesn’t move an inch beneath his arms.

 

“I don’t care, it was so cold outside, I couldn’t breathe hours ago, either. My lungs felt like blocks of ice weighing me down,” Minhyun pouts even if Seongwu can’t see him. “Can’t you bring it down a notch, love?”

 

Seongwu sighs, and Minhyun knows. Minhyun knows Seongwu would if he could. “I tried,” Seongwu confirms. “I really tried. But I got so excited to see you and my powers…”

 

Minhyun lets him go and opens his eyes finally.

 

He looks at him, and drinks him up. His hair is as silver as ever, and his eyes, his dazzling blue eyes, he - he never knows how to describe the feeling it gives him. Seongwu smiles, and the blue momentarily disappears, hidden behind his fluttering eyelashes. If he’s sure of one thing, he’s sure of this: the love he feels for this boy in front of him doesn’t disappear (even when the boy does).

 

He looks down, and sees that Seongwu’s wrapped all of his blankets and coats around him. He feels snug.

 

He looks around and realizes Seongwu’s room is the same way he remembers it. The rustic wood walls are lined with stacks and stacks of books. His clothes, mainly thin blue sweaters and brown cotton pants, are sprawled all over the place. The makeshift dining table in one corner is pristine, save for a cup of hot chocolate obviously waiting for Minhyun. The room’s small, but cozy. Home.

 

All the time, Minhyun wonders how the spirit of winter could radiate so much warmth. All the time, he’s smitten with the idea that one day, they can be together, even through the hot summer days.

 

He reaches for Seongwu’s hands and flinches at the sudden cold, but he doesn’t let go. “Where did you go?”

 

“All over the place,” Seongwu flails his free arm around. “It was fun at first, trying to practice controlling my powers. I mostly went around up North. The Northern Lights in Iceland were breathtaking as always, but it was lonely without you.”

 

“Shut up,” Minhyun lands a playful punch on his arm. “I know you enjoyed it just the same. Stop making me jealous.”

 

“It’s true! I wish I could throw snowballs at tiny unsuspecting Icelandic kids with you,” Seongwu frowns and tilts his head to the side. _Puppy eyes_.

 

“How romantic,” Minhyun says dreamily. Then he laughs, “But you’re mean. Don’t make me an accomplice to your acts of violence.”

 

“Hey! Hey! I’ll let you know that they actually enjoyed it! Well, I wished my powers could’ve been gentler”—he looks down at his hands—“so we could have played longer. Tiny Icelandic kids handle the cold well but, the moms don’t want them out for too long. I was lonely, Minhyunnie.” Seongwu drags the last syllable of his name and whines like a little kid. Then he follows up, “See how cringey the loneliness has made me. Yuck.”

 

Minhyun rolls his eyes, “Sure.” Seongwu sticks his tongue out at him, laughs, and rises from the bed. He retrieves the mug from the table, careful not to wrap his freezing hands around it tightly. “I think it’s gone cold,” he says, disappointed.

 

Minhyun gets up from the bed and takes the mug from Seongwu and downs the contents in one go. “Now that that’s out of the way…” Minhyun sets it down on the table and quickly grabs Seongwu’s hand, leading him back to the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” comes Seongwu’s flustered reply, but he doesn’t protest and lets Minhyun tackle him onto the bed.

 

“I missed you,” says Minhyun before planting a kiss on Seongwu’s cold, _cold_ lips. His nerves go wild and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in excitement. He pulls back, Seongwu chases after him, but he pecks his forehead with a kiss instead, before saying, “I missed you but I’m exhausted. I just want to lie here with you.” He crashes beside Seongwu and wraps his arms and legs around him.

 

“I-I’m scared though,” Seongwu whispers.

 

“You’re scared of me?”

 

“No, no. I missed you, too. But what if I get too happy and start another blizzard?”

 

“No, you won’t,” Minhyun leaves another soft kiss on his neck and Seongwu relaxes into him. “Calm down. I’m not scared of you or your powers. That’s why you were away all those months, right? You worked hard for this.”

 

“I almost killed you tonight…”

 

“That was my own stupid fault. I should’ve worn thicker clothes.”

 

“Yeah, you can be a bit stupid sometimes, huh,” Seongwu blinks at him innocently. “Or all the time. You need to stop tiring yourself out. And stop chugging coffee like your life depends on it. You’re going to die at this rate.”

 

“I needed something to distract myself from missing you. If anything, this long distance thing’s the one that’s going to kill me.”

 

Seongwu flicks his forehead, “Stop making excuses. Quit that job, too. You’re already a walking zombie from all those extra classes you’re taking. You’re not Superman.”

 

“Yeah, I’m not. I’m a mere mortal. But I _am_ dating you.” Minhyun winks at him and Seongwu doesn’t stop himself from laughing. “But okay,” he concedes. “I will.”

 

“Good. I’m here now.” Slowly, Seongwu adds, “I’m not going anywhere for a while.”

 

Minhyun smiles into his chest. Then he wraps his arms tighter around him. “Ugh, gross”—he tries to stifle a yawn, but fails—“I’m sick of you already.”

 

Seongwu pulls him closer till they’re a tangle of limbs and satisfied hearts. “Go to sleep, Min.” He starts stroking his hair again and Minhyun melts underneath his touch.

  


He closes his eyes, and hears Seongwu repeat, “I’m not going anywhere,” before the world goes dark again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that holy jack frost ong look brought this on!!! 
> 
> happy day 2, cult! <3 thank you for reading~ :D comments, kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
